


O mistress mine

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 02:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19714438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will and Hannibal and Clarice come to mistress Bedelia's place to unwind. She has the perfect remedy for stress.





	O mistress mine

Mistress Bedelia sits in her gilded chair, resting her whip in her hand. Her fatures are stern, but her beauty is unvarnished by it. Her faithful Margot sits at her feet, collar at her neck marking her as Bedelia’s pet. Bedelia hosts this little event in her basement once a month. Already there are people dying to submit to her.  
She looks at the people waiting in her corridor, and asks them to enter.  
“My lady,” says Hannibal Lecter very formally and she nods.  
“Kneel,” she says, her voice sharp as a diamond. The script was written beforehand, but she performs it like she wrote it herself.  
Hannibal does, his suit rumbling with the movement, though he still looks elegant.   
“Come in,” she asks and his companions enter.   
Will and Clarice bow curtly as if she was their boss, though she is nowhere near as scary as Jack is.   
She motions Hannibal and says: “Strip.”  
He does and does not meet her eyes.  
Will tries to avert his eyes but cannot, he breathes a little heavier. The sight of his lover so bare always affects him, his eyes linger on Hannibal’s already half-hard cock.   
“Now you,” says Bedelia and Will undresses slowly, almost shyly. Hannibal sees every move even from his position on the floor, and memorizes it.   
Clarice follows suit even though it’s her first time and she’s nervous. Bedelia watches her closely and smiles.  
“Now,” says the mistress. “Take her to bed, Will.”  
Will shakes nervously, though he’s used to her commanding presence.  
“Look at them,” says Bedelia and Hannibal does. “Your lovers will please me with their actions.”  
They move on the bed and Will starts to lick Clarice’s leg, she moans sweetly as he moves up towards her more tender parts.  
“Eat her,” says Bedelia and smirks at her innuendo.  
“Look but don’t touch,” she warns Hannibal as is expecting him to disobey.   
Will starts to eat her out and she sighs and moans. She melts into his touch and comes undone.  
Will shivers and then Hannibal is on him over Bedelia’s faint protests.  
“Bad pet,” she mouths as he bends Will over and takes possession of him. It’s all a game, but her tone is sharp.   
Hannibal fucks Will roughly and though he’s already prepared him he still shakes with desire and shame. Clarice regards them with an amused grin, sated from her orgasmic high.   
Will surrenders and feels his insides filled with his lover. It’s more than enough, but Hannibal still breathes down his neck to arouse him further.   
Their usual routine is more tender and careful, but this also fulfills him. He feels so many eyes on him as his beloved touches him and he comes while looking into Clarice’s eyes.  
Hannibal comes with a roar and looks almost sheepishly at Bedelia.  
“You must be punished,” she says and hands the whip to Clarice who looks unsure. Hannibal untangles from Will and moves towards her. Hannibal bows and kneels before her, still wet with his and Will’s juices.  
“The ass,” says Bedelia. “It’s very durable. Give to him.”  
She does until he’s red with her very welcome abuse. Will watches her with some satisfaction.

*  
“Are you pleased mistress?” asks Clarice her blue eyes wide.  
“Very,” says Bedelia and eyes the younger woman almost hungrily. “You are a natural dear.” Clarice nods towards her, not meeting her eyes.   
Hannibal does not limp as he dresses, and Will slaps his ass. He will pay for that later and he’s already hard thinking about it.  
“Next month,” says Bedelia and he nods already looking forward to it. Bedelia sighs as doctor Chilton and miss Lounds enter.  
“Hurry,” she tells them. “You’ve already missed so much fun.”

*  
Working for the FBI has its pressures and releasing the tensions is good. So they come to the mistress to unwind. Murdering people while working for the FBI is also a high-stress thing so this is a very welcome release. Will sometimes whishes he could know what Beverly would think of their intimate games. He wonders if she shares some with Zeller and Price. Well maybe not murder, but surely sex. 

*  
“I love you,” says Margot and her eyes are warm and trusting.  
“I love you, pet. Do you want to play with Alana next time?”  
“Yes,” says Margot and rests her head against Bedelia’s thigh, letting her eyes close as she basks in her mistress’ warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Murder poly thing yay. Bedelia is dressed perhaps like Madonna as Madame X. This was inspired by seeing Madonna on Eurovision, and she looked amazing. Her vocals..let’s not go there, she put on a good show. I doubt she has Margot and Alana as her pets, but you never know.


End file.
